


A Simple Confession

by MinnieEunnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwaizumi is embarassed, M/M, Oikawa loves it, Phone Call, idk how to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieEunnie/pseuds/MinnieEunnie
Summary: Iwaizumi accidentally confesses over the phone and Oikawa teases him a little.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	A Simple Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes at the end <3

Iwaizumi and Oikawa had graduated high school together and Iwaizumi decided that he would take a year off of school to prepare financially for university. Oikawa had offered to do the same but Iwaizumi wouldn't have it, Oikawa got a full ride scholarship because of his skills on the court and his grades. Iwaizumi was also a good player but he wasn't nearly on the same level as his childhood friend, and his grades were nearly perfect which made sense considering how much he spent studying with Oikawa. But he knew the scholarships he would receive wouldn't be enough.

Iwaizumi made sure Oikawa didn't slack off both on and off the court, he made sure Oikawa was well rounded and Oikawa did the same.

After a month of Oikawa being away in university, Iwaizumi found himself missing the once setter. The incessant use of the nickname given to him. The way he could get so into a volleyball match. The drive and passion he could feel radiate from Oikawa. Hell, Iwaizumi would be lying if he said he didn't miss Oikawa's flirtatious comments and suggestive touches. They still talked via text and occasionally phone calls but it not as good as the real thing, Iwaizumi thought. Though he'd never tell Oikawa that.

One night, while on a phone call, Iwaizumi had the misfortune (or rather the blessing) of assuming Oikawa had fallen asleep when the latter had gone silent for quite some time.

"I love you Tooru."

"Iwa-chan, do you mean it?" Iwaizumi stopped breathing, he wished the ground would open up and swallow him, he'd rather die than have to deal with what would possibly happen next. "Come on Iwa-chan, you can't go ghost on me after dropping a bomb on me. Did you mean it?"

Iwaizumi was a lot of things, but he wasn't a coward, not completely at least. Did he hide his feelings for his childhood friend for 10 years give or take? Well, yes but now that he said it out loud he has to own up to it. It's too late to go back now.

"Yes." It was simple, because while he was trying to be brave, he was actually shitting bricks and felt like he had to throw up. "Ah, here I thought you'd remain oblivious to my many methods or courting. You continue to surprise me Iwa-chan." Oikawa let out a giggle and Iwaizumi's heart leaped in his chest. He didn't want to seem desperate, but he needed to know, wanted to know if Oikawa felt the same.

"Jesus Iwa-chan I can feel your eyes piercing me through the phone, relax will you? Is there something you want from me?" Iwaizumi knew exactly what Oikawa was doing, he knew the latter was making fun of him, lightheartedly of course but Iwaizumi's anxiety couldn't take this kind of teasing right now.

"I love you Iwa-chan, so much." Iwaizumi's eyes filled with tears, he wished he was physically with Oikawa so that he could embrace him in a death grip hug, thank him for everything, kiss him. But the most he could do was squeeze the phone in hand.

"Iwa-chan? You still there?" He could hear the slight nervousness in his friend's (?) voice. He composed himself and cleared his throat. "I- yeah. I'm uh I'm still here." He heard Oikawa laugh and he smiled as he said "Oi, quit laughing at me trashykawa! It's not funny!"

"Hearing you flustered, it's the cutest and funniest thing ever. I wish I was there to see it."

"I wish you were here too.."He said softly, almost a whisper but still loud enough for the man on the other line to hear. Iwaizumi knew his face was red, he could feel how hot it was but he wasn't embarrassed, his feeling of happiness completely overpowered any other possible emotion.

"Well since you technically confessed first I guess it's only fair that I be the one to ask." Oikawa spoke sweetly.

"Ask what?" Iwaizumi was hoping it would something along the lines of 'will you be my boyfriend' but what he got instead was something completely like Oikawa that he is disappointed for not thinking it in the first place.

"Whose going to top?"

**Author's Note:**

> I origionally posted this on FanFction.net but decided to post it here too. I wanted to clear that up because my users are different on both sites, I'm both Kuroos bb and MinnieEunnie any other user is not me. I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
